Confession
by Darrion
Summary: After the Red Lotus has been defeated, Kai and Jinora resume training to build up the Airbending Army. And our little thief is hopelessly in love with his Airbending Master but has yet to tell her. This particular day, though, Jinora pulls Kai alone somewhere to confess something to him. Kainora One-Shot


**Confession**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Kai POV~<em>**

"Kai, you have to stretch out your arms a bit more in order to actually do the Air Slash!" I heard her angelic voice instruct me. I nodded and did as she told me. Air started to appear, piercing into midair towards the dummy I was supposed to attack. When I attacked it, I looked at Jinora and smiled.

"Did I do it right, master?" She giggled, nodding and walking up to me. God, I loved that giggle so much. As she did, I bowed to her. She put one hand on my shoulder which made me tense up a bit. Her touch always excited me. I looked up and stood up to look down at her face. She blushed, looking into my eyes.

"You did a great job, Kai. You learned faster than all the other Airbenders that are still training." We looked at the other Airbenders who were struggling to learn a few Airbending moves. We noticed Tenzin castigating one of the Airbenders who kept shooting air everywhere. We ran up to him. I tried to calm the Airbender as Jinora spoke to her father.

"Woah!" Some air almost slashed my face. I grabbed his arms and calmed him down. "I'm not the enemy, I promise. Now relax bro." He sighed, sweating and smiling hazily at me.

"Thank you, kid…" I helped him sit down and turned back to see Tenzin with a vein popping out of his temple. Jinora held his hand and smiled softly. Her Airbender tattoos started to glow and released an aura to calm him down.

"Relax, daddy. You shouldn't be so harsh on the new Airbenders. We used to be the only Airbenders and spent the rest of our lives learning it. But they can't learn as easily as we did since we were born into it. They were given the ability, daddy, so you must be patient and polite to them. Understood?" Tenzin looked relaxed and smiled down at Jinora.

"I understand, Jinora. Thank you-" he chuckled. "-Master." Jinora giggled and turned to face me. I smiled at her and looked at Tenzin. He looked at me with a serious face, knowing that Jinora has a bit of favoritism towards me. Jinora stood next to me and smiled up at her dad.

"Dad, Kai and a few others have mastered the moves that we taught today so I'm gonna finish for the day and hang out with Kai. Is that alright?" Tenzin looked hesitant but sighed in defeat after looking at Jinora's pleading face.

"Fine. But tell Ikki and Meelo to come over here. I would like them to assist me in teaching the Airbenders while you are done for the day. Now, be off my dear. Check on your mother for me while you're gone." Jinora nodded, hugging her dad before she guided me away from the training field.

Jinora led the way as we entered the house. I followed her and stared at her fill water in a bucket for her mom, Pema. I stared at her, smiled at her movements. Once she filled the bucket, she struggled carrying here.

"Here, allow me." I took the bucket from her hands and held it effortlessly. She blushed, looking into my eyes.

"Thanks…" She got me off guard when I got lost in her eyes and she kissed me. I blushed madly, looking away so she doesn't see. She giggled and grabbed another bucket.

"Bring that bucket to my mom, please. I'm bringing a few to Korra so Asami could help her bathe." I nodded, walking into the hallway and passing a few rooms.

I finally reached Pema's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard a soft voice speak from inside the room. I held the bucket up on my shoulder and stabled it with my left arm as I opened the door with my right. When I walked in, I saw Pema holding Rohan, Pema's youngest son. I smiled and walking up to her with the bucket in my two hands.

"Here you go, Pema." I placed the water down next to her bed and grabbed a cup from her cupboard. I scooped some water in the cup and passed it to her. She grabbed it and sipped from it. She gulped and sighed happily.

"Thank you, Kai. You're such a sweet boy." I smiled, scratching my head as I saw Rohan smile and cheer for me.

"Hey little buddy!" I placed my hand in front of him and he grabbed my hand with his little hands. He smiled even more and laughed. I looked into his eyes and laughed with him.

"Hopefully you'll give me your blessing to be with your sister…" I told him, forgetting Pema was even there. That's when I realized and blushed a bit, moving away from Rohan. Pema smiled and passed me her cup. I set the cup on her nightstand and looked out her. She held out her hand and I placed mine on it.

"You're quite a charming boy, Kai." She smiled warmly at me. "You make my daughter feel as though she's flying in love. And although Tenzin doesn't exactly trust you fully-" she placed her other hand over mind. "-I trust you completely. Take care of my daughter, please."

I nodded, smiling and thanking her with a hug.

"Thank you so much, Pema…" She patted my back and giggled silently. After the embrace, I left the room, hearing Rohan giggle at my departure. As I walked into the corridor, I coincidently bump into Jinora. I blushed, stepping back a bit to admire her entire self.

"I was just about to check on you! How's my mother?" She asked.

"She's great! She got the water and Rohan is doing wonderful as well."

"That's great to hear! Thank you so much Kai!" She rushed to my body, wrapping her arms around me for a warm embrace. I felt my heart melt as I wrapped my arms around her. After the nice embrace, she detached from me and started to blush. I looked down at her cute, embarrassed face.

"Kai, can we um…talk alone for a bit down by the lake?" It's been awhile since me and Jinora hung out. She was busy being an Airbending Master assisting me and the other Airbenders train. And we've been taking tasks to help the nations become in balance after the Red Lotus was defeated and Korra still healing.

Anyways, I nodded and blushed, having her lead the way while I admired her tattoos. Although she hasn't fully grown her hair back, she currently has a boy cut and she still looks lovely in my eyes. I started walking as fast as her, walking out the door of the house right next to her.

As we walked, I felt a hand touch mine. I looked down to see Jinora's hand trying to hold mine. She looked at me and quickly moved it away. I looked up at her, blushing in embarrassment. I chuckle and smile softly at her.

"Hey, it's ok." I grab her hand and weave my fingers through hers. She looked down and started closing her fingers around my hand. I smiled and resumed walking until we reached the lake. We sat in front of the lake and watched the fish swim around while the sun was setting.

"So…" I broke the silence. "What did you want to talk about?" She looked down a bit and smiled a little. I looked at her, admiring her cute face when the light of the sun glowed at her. She giggled silently and finally responded.

"Well, ever since I met you when we were recruiting Airbenders, something just clicked between you and me. I thought you were really cute and I admired your confidence and kindness. And I remember how my father didn't want me near you since you used to be a Rogue while we were fighting the Red Lotus…"

I looked down in shyness, recalling how her father purely hated me. I chuckled a bit and allowed her to continue.

"But now, after everything, I feel like I want us to be more than just best friends…" I began to blush, looking at her seriously while she was looking down. I remained there stunned at what she said. She sighed and looked at me.

"I completely understand if you don't like me back! I mean-" I grabbed both of her hands and pulled her in to kiss her on the lips. Best way to silence a girl, right? As I kissed her, I felt her arms struggle to stay up. I stopped kissing her and let her go. I blushed and looked away.

"I've felt the same way ever since I met you, Jinora…" I looked back at her face to see her smiling widely with blush tinted on her cheeks. I placed my hand over hers and she giggled silently. We looked at each other and then looked up at the sun setting. As we did, I felt a pair of lips on my cheek. I looked to see Jinora blushing with her face very close to mine.

"Guess what?" I asked her.

"What?"

"I love you…" Her eyes opened wide as she slowly smiled. I scratched my head and blushed. She then placed her hand on my cheek, moved it to face hers and kissed me right on the lips. I was surprised, realizing that I was kissing a Masters daughter who is also a Master.

Once we stopped kissing, we saw the moon starting to rise. I look over to Jinora who was yawning a bit. I chuckled and stood up. I looked down at her and smiled. I leaned down and picked her up. She clung onto me by wrapping her arms around my neck and shut her eyes. I blushed as I started to walk away from the lake.

I walk into the house, hearing footsteps of the other Airbenders getting ready for bed. I felt Jinora's head lean on my chest while I walked down the corridors. Once I found her room, I opened the door and walking in. Once I closed it, I walking to Jinora's bed and placed her there. Once I did, I saw Jinora open her eyes and smiled. I leaned down to kiss her forehead. After I did, I start making my way outside until I heard a faint whisper.

"Kai wait…" I looked back to see Jinora smiling. She gestured to tell me to go to her. I walked up to her, having her hand reach my arm and grab it. She tugged my sleeve down so I leaned down to her face. She smiled weakly and opened her eyes slightly.

"Stay with me, here, please…" My stomach churned, thinking of all the bed possibilities that could happen if I stayed with her this night. But, with those pleading eyes of hers, I grabbed one of her pillows and blankets and lay on the floor next to her bed. As I did, her hand reached mine and we interlocked our hands. I heard her softly giggle and yawned soon after.

Once I settled on, I start becoming drowsy. But, I kept my hand weaved with hers. After I begin getting comfy, Jinora whispers to me.

"Kai…"

"Yes Jinora?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Guess who loves Kainora? I do! I'll make one-shots of Kainora whenever I feel like while developing my other series that's still taking place. Maybe even make a Kainora series… Hope you enjoyed! #


End file.
